


3 years

by validbar



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: ....?, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/validbar/pseuds/validbar
Summary: its been 3 years since they were alone together. Naesala had betrayed yet again and most of the men of Phoenicis were slaughtered. Tibarn carries the events of that day with him forever, even if he represses it.
Relationships: Reyson/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 14





	3 years

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble i found no beta

"Out of my way. I must see Tibarn." Reyson pushed past Ranulf and Ike to the tent where Tibarn was. Reyson opened up the tent and saw Tibarn, covered in blood, and on the cot, snoring. "Tibarn you are not asleep. I feel extreme discontent in your heart." The man rolled over, splaying out his wings. Tibarn's gold eyes met his, a soft green. Reyson continued. "There is no way you could have known," he said trying to comfort him. Tibarn just kept staring at Reyson. "And stop giving me eye contact. You'll make me cry." Reyson closed his eyes and shuttered out a sigh as he approached the hawk king in his despair. All of the grief that welled in his heart was overwhelming.

"All I can be thankful for right now is the fact that you're alive. I love you." Tibarn smiled at Reyson.

"Save that talk."

"I know you love me too. That's why you're here right now."

Reyson kneeled down beside the bed. "You were ok with me going to Gallia. Was it because you felt you couldn’t protect me? I told you _and_ myself that I didn’t need you. I would have stayed but… your heart all during the Mad King's War… you mustn’t blame yourself for what happened… not then and not now."

Tibarn's fake happy facade disappeared completely.

"I've had time to think about it and I'm sorry."

Tibarn started to reply but was interrupted.

"I love you too," Reyson said.

"I just was scared that something else would happen to you."

"I did too. That is the only reason why I agreed to being separated from you. Now look what's happened. Have you not been talking to anyone about your feelings? You can't keep shutting others out. Yes, there's pain and evil in this world, but that's why you must have others. I won't leave your side, Tibarn. Nowhere else is safer." Reyson said, resting his head on the bed.

"My luck's wearing thin, Reyson. Only a matter of time before years of pillaging cargo ships bites back."

Reyson looked up at him. "You're not giving up, aren't you? Don't try hiding it." 

"I just need to sleep it off. I agree with you. I'm not going to give up. Don't worry, my love. Rest will help." Reyson could feel Tibarn's current feelings were to give up, but he knew that Tibarn was going to be alright. Tibarn would always seem bounce back if he got into a slump. Even if his heart read despair, there was love. There was hope.

"Okay. I trust you. No giving up, it is not your way. You need to avenge our men." Reyson stood and was preparing to leave. "I will let you rest for now." He leaned down and kissed Tibarn on his cheek, where his scars met.

"Wait, Reyson. Will you sing me a lullaby? It's been too long."

"Yes."

( _"To write your fate in the stars_

_Murmuring in the Gallian sky_

_The night breezes from the ocean_

_Complement it so divinely_

_How hard it is to not look at the moon_

_And to remember your warmth_

_Only time can tell_

_Only time can judge._ ")

He sung a low and sweet song about the Gallian sky at night in the old tongue. Tibarn was ready to pass out but he had a question.

"Before you leave... will you let me kiss you? Please." Tibarn asked. Reyson originally wasn't going to leave more than that one kiss on his cheek for now, but he could feel if he said no, both of them would be hurting.

"Yes." He brought his face close to Tibarn's. His blond hair tickled his chest. Reyson closed his eyes and let Tibarn kiss him. They held their lips together, then Tibarn pulled away.

"Thank you." He rolled over and shut his eyes. After a few moments, he heard Reyson had left the tent.

It felt colder.


End file.
